plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beghouled Blitz
Beghouled Blitz is the third Epic Quest of Plants vs. Zombies 2, released with the 4.7.1 update. Unlocked after finishing Rescue the Gold Bloom, this series of levels were all based on the mini-game Beghouled, but instead it took place in other worlds other than Modern Day and featured different plants to upgrade. After completing the five levels, the Epic Quest Electrical Boogaloo was unlocked, and 5000 coins were awarded. Origins The name of this quest is based on a game created by PopCap, Bejeweled Blitz, the sequel to Bejeweled. Step 1 Play some craaaaazy Beghouled Blitz for fun and rewards! → → → → → |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Rescue the Gold Bloom#Step 10 |after = Beghouled Blitz#Step 2 |Diff = Medium}} This level takes place in Ancient Egypt, where Ra Zombies, Explorer Zombies and Pharaoh Zombies are the main threats due to their dangerous abilities. The player is strongly advised to upgrade the Peashooter to a Snow Pea as quickly as possible to counter the plant burning ability of the Explorer Zombie. The Ra Zombies could attract the sun, causing you not to be able to upgrade your plants. Zombies *'Stage 0' (0-24 matches): *'Stage 1' (25-59 matches): *'Stage 2' (60-99 matches): *'Stage 3' (100-124 matches): Plant upgrades Strategies and walkthrough Beghouled Blitz - Step 1 Pmhpc.png|Done by BB1DDA.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-03-14-55-30.png|Level completed by BeghouledBlitzStep1.jpg|Done by ResearcherFerd Plants vs Zombies 2 - Epic Quest- Beghouled Blitz - Step 1 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz! - Stage 1 Step 2 Swap plants in a Dark and devious Beghouled challenge! → → → → → |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Beghouled Blitz#Step 1 |after = Beghouled Blitz#Step 3 |Diff = Somewhat hard}} This level takes place in the Dark Ages, and the only threat are the Jester Zombies and possibly the Imp Dragons, as the Jesters have deflecting abilities while the Imp Dragons are immune to fire, so the player needs to upgrade the Puff-shrooms as soon as possible otherwise when they appear he or she will not have many ways to counter them. Zombies *'Stage 0' (0-24 matches): ! ! *'Stage 1' (25-49 matches): *'Stage 2' (50-79 matches): *'Stage 3' (80-99 matches): 2x ! - Weaker variants Plant upgrades Strategies and walkthrough Beghouled Blitz - Step 2 Pmhpc.png|Done by Pmhpc BB2DDA.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-03-14-58-32.png|Level completed by BeghouledBlitzStep2.jpg|Done by ResearcherFerd Plants vs Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz - Step 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz! - Stage 2 Step 3 Match groups of 3 in a high-powered Beach blowout! → → → → → |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Beghouled Blitz#Step 2 |after = Beghouled Blitz#Step 4 |Diff = Medium}} This level takes place in Big Wave Beach, and the tide is located at the eighth column. This step is quite different from its predecessors. First, there are Sunflowers on the lawn, that give sun by themselves without the need of making matches, and Magnifying Grasses, which spend the sun collected. The beginning of the level is easy, but it gets very hard when the horde Octo Zombies come in, as the octopi disable the plants, letting the zombies pass by and it will be difficult for the player to see what is the plant tangled, as the octopi can be moved to form matches. Especially troubling is matches 90-109, where only Octo Zombies appear. If not dealt with, of if matches are not made quick enough, this can easily spell the end for a player. Zombies *'Stage 0' (0-19 matches): *'Stage 1' (20-39 matches): *'Stage 2' (40-59 matches): *'Stage 3' (60-89 matches): *'Stage 4' (90-109 matches): Plant upgrades Strategies and walkthrough *Major tip: If all your plants are covered in octopi, use power shuffle as it will clear the lawn of all octopi. Beghouled Blitz - Step 3 Pmhpc.png|Done by Pmhpc BB3DDA.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-03-15-10-18.png|Level completed by BeghouledBlitzStep3.jpg|Done by ResearcherFerd Plants vs Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz - Step 3 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz! - Stage 3 Step 4 Make matches to warm the chilly chasms of the Ice Age! → → → → → |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Beghouled Blitz#Step 3 |after = Beghouled Blitz#Step 5 |Diff = Somewhat hard}} Taking place in Frostbite Caves, the player should be extra careful with the Troglobites, Weasel Hoarders and the Sloth Gargantuars, as these zombies can easily destroy your grid of plants. The first plant the player should upgrade is the Wall-nut, as the Chard Guards are extremely useful for sending the zombies backwards, especially the Sloth Gargantuar, followed by the Puff-shrooms, since its upgrades have area-of-effect damage. Zombies *'Stage 0' (0-24 matches): *'Stage 1' (25-34 matches): (1) *'Stage 2' (35-49 matches): *'Stage 3' (50-52 matches): *'Stage 4' (53-79 matches): *'Stage 5' (80-82 matches): *'Stage 6' (83-109 matches): *'Stage 7' (110-124 matches): (1) = Pushes one ice block Plant upgrades Strategies and walkthrough Beghouled Blitz - Step 4 Pmhpc.png|Done by Pmhpc BB4DDA.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-03-15-29-43.png|Level completed by BeghouledBlitzStep4.jpg|Done by ResearcherFerd Plants vs Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz - Step 4 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz! - Stage 4 Step 5 Swap, swap, swap your way to a fabulous coin reward! → → → → → → → |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = N/A |before = Beghouled Blitz#Step 4 |after = Electrical Boogaloo#Step 1 |Diff = Very hard}} Taking place in the Lost City, this is the final level of Beghouled Blitz, and one of the most difficult ones. The player should be extra careful with the Relic Hunter Zombies, as they can appear right at the middle of the row killing the offensive plants with ease. Also, the Porter Gargantuar appears, so the player has to be fast making matches or they can lose this level very easily. As with Stage 3, sun-producing plants appear. The player should quickly upgrade to Chard Guard, as well as getting Winter Melon. Zombies *'Stage 0' (0-24 matches): ! ! *'Stage 1' (25-27 matches): *'Stage 2' (28-49 matches): *'Stage 3' (50-52 matches): *'Stage 4' (53-74 matches): *'Stage 5' (75-77 matches): *'Stage 6' (78-99 matches): *'Stage 7' (100-104 matches): *'Stage 8' (105-134 matches): *'Stage 9' (135-149 matches): ! = Weaker variants Plant upgrades Strategies and walkthrough Beghouled Blitz - Step 5 Pmhpc.png|Done by Pmhpc BB5DDA.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-03-15-36-03.png|Level completed by BeghouledBlitzStep5.jpg|Done by ResearcherFerd Plants vs Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz - Step 5 and new Epic Quest Preview Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz! - Stage 5 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Beghouled Blitz - Epic Quest (Ep.228)|By Trivia *This is the only way the player can play Beghouled outside of Modern Day or Piñata Party. **This is also the only way the player can use a limited time plant outside of Piñata Party. This plant is Dandelion. **This and Pirate Seas - Day 35 are the only ways for Dandelion to be used if it is not in the store. *Beghouled Blitz was one of the options in the official Twitter poll, but it was not the most voted. ru:Упыренный Поворот Category:Epic Quests Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears Category:Beghouled (PvZ2) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants